Thunderhead
by Exile037
Summary: Ethan Louis is sent to Arkham Asylum for his a crimes. As he's in Arkham, he'll have to survive on his own from the likes from Batman's rogue gallery of villains such as Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Clayface, and the Joker. After participating in a project that gave him super powers, can he and Batman team up to handle on the villains along with surviving the dangers ahead in Arkham?
1. Welcome to Arkham

Chapter 1: Welcome to Arkham

I groaned inside a lambourghi, while riding the streets of Gotham and avoiding the cops. At least I thought I did. I opened my eyes to see a big and dark tumbler-like vehile in front of me as my eyes widened, since I knew who's car that was. "Can this be any worse?!" I muttered sighing in disdain as I turned my head left as I saw a dark figure next to me, knowing it was other than the dark knight himself Batman. "Correction: it can." I muttered correcting myself, along the way receiving a fist launching itself across my face as I blacked out. Don't know who I ended in a cop car in the first place, seeing as though I try not to caught before. But, this was Batman that caught me this time. I mean, I pull off two car thefts and never caught by the cops. I never killed anyone or anything. Maybe wounded them, but never actually killed. That would be anyone in Batman's rogue gallery, especially if it's Joker. For now, I just sat in the back of a police cruiser as we drove the hell out of Gotham city. All I could is listen to the rain hitting the windshield as one of the cops st up front taking a small glimpse at me. When I looked out the back window and the one close to me, all I saw were dying tree and a dark forest once we kept driving deeper and deeper into the road.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked, mainly hoping either one of these pigs would answer me into where we were now as one of them turned off the cop radio

"We're taking you to where all creeps and punks like you belong, Arkham Asylum." he said as the cop and his pig partner started to laugh at me

"Why the hell does it have to be Arkham, why can't it be somewhere not the asylum?" I groused, kicking the metal cage in a fit of annoyance and short rage mainly on the driver's side

"You stole two cars, one a Ferrarri and the other was a lambo you rammed towards a police cruiser." the driver snarled, heading straight for the road to Arkham

"Yeah, my partner's right. You saw firsthand that the Batman keeps this city clean of crooks like you." the passenger said

"And the paper will probably read two dumbass cops get killed in page eight." I said in a sarcastic tone of voice, while the passenger cop glared at me while I showed a smart-alec smirk crossing my face "I mean all those donut runs you make must be torture, huh?"

"Shut it, punk!" the passenger cop snarled. "You lucky it was a small crime like joyriding! Hard to believe you were a damn cadet in the academy. How you got into the academy is beyond me."

""How about I bend over and give you a spoon so you can eat my ass?" I asked in a insulting tone of voice. "You can pull over and I tell you what? There's your foot, here's my ass so plunge away!"

"Why you son of a bitch! I should-!" the passenger's cut off by the driver

"Calm down, already." he said, grabbing the passenger's fist with one hand, while the other hand was still on the wheel. "We'll be at Arkham in a minute tops."

"Let's see how you keep that smart-ass attitude of yours when you meet some of the freaks in the asylum." the passenger chuckled as we finally made our way to Arkham

We arrived at an old run down looking building that reeked with insanity and death. We drove through some old looking gates and parked in front of a heavily secured building which I knew was the asylum itself. The sign at read out intensive treatment as the cops pulled me out of the cruiser and through some steel doors, with my hands still cuffed. They were guiding me into the asylum as some security and doctors were waiting for us. The cops pushed me towards them as they waved, with the driver and passenger cop throwing me toward them.

"The kid's all yours, boys." the driver said. "Why don't you give him his first tour of the asylum?"

"Good luck kid and one last piece of free advice," the passenger said, walking closer to me. "don't drop the soap."

"Oh geez, you're right. I don't want to end you two in the communal showers. The same goes for the wackos in this place." I teased while I ducked down as the passenger cop sent his fist toward me, kneeing him in the gut along the way. "Missed."

"Screw you!" he yelled out, being held down by his partner

"No, screw with me." I shot back smirking as I kicked the passenger in the groin, while a couple of security guards pulled me away from the two cops that dropped me off

I looked around the dark disgusting halls. The whole place smelled like feet, piss, crap, and vomit all at once which made me want to retch. But all of a sudden, I caught a scent of bourbon as my nose sent me to the direction of the guard on my left.

"Piss off." he growled as he gave me a push, with the bourbon smell coming from his mouth. "I don't

"You smell like booze and look like shit. No. On second thought, you smell like booze and shit." I countered back in disdain and annoyance

"Shut up, you piece of crap." he said pushing me to a wall as he pulled out a night stick and was about to me with it. "Unless you don't want your teeth to be broken, you'll shut the hell up and do as I say!" he threatened only for me to spit in his face as he brought his night stick up, with another stopping him. He was a middle aged black man with a metal hook for a left hand and wore a blue security shirt instead of the full body armor the rest of the guards in the asylum wore. The man named Boles just scoffed, losing his grip on me as he walked away taking another sip from his flask as he spat on the ground

"Whatever you say, Cash. Just get this punk out of my hair." the man Boles replied, taking a glup of bourbon inside him

"That's enough, Boles. I'll take it from here." he said, seeing Boles leave off grunting. "Okay, let's get this guy to his cell." he ordered as we started walking again as usual, when I spotted a doctor approaching us

"Sorry for intruding guys, just need this for the records." he said, writing down on his clip board examining me. "Let's see here. Ethan Louis, age 20, brown eyes, black male, charged with car theft, and joyriding." the doctor said scribbling everything down on his clip board

"Is that everything, doc?" Cash asked the doctor as he nodded in reply, while the rest of us walked down to the elevator "Alright, let's move it people."

When we walked down a dark hall and toward the elevator, as I saw more guards armed with assault rifles ran toward the elevators. Lights started to flash as a voice over on the intercom called out to the guards, who stood in position with their weapons aimed at the elevator.

"Alert in Intensive Treatment. Category 9 patient in transit. Pacification systems activated. Shoot to kill orders granted." said the feminine voice said. "I repeat. Shoot to kill protocol and orders granted."

The elevator appeared appeared and all the guards had their rifles trained on the elevator doors. The doors quickly opened and something big slowly out of it. It was grey and green covered in scales with its hands bounded by massive chains, it stood up and towering over all of us. A light flased at its face revealing its razor sharp teeth and reptilian yellow eyes. It started to take a whiff of something and snarled venomously. It's head over toward my direction and looked right at me, with me being terrified as it looked right at me.

'Killer Croc! Oh, shit!' I thought trying to move away, but the guards kept me still. 'At least eat one of them first before me. I'm not looking forward to seeing my ass eaten by this guy!'

"What's it doing?" asked one of the guards, seeing it stare at me

"You." it snarled. "Your scent is like Batman's, but you are not him. Where is he?" it asked growling like the feral beast it is, viciously snarling at the rest of the guards in Arkham

"Who knows? He kicked my ass and then left me over to these guys. Went to get the Joker maybe. You know how it is with both of them." I replied as casual as the twelve foot tall human crocodile beast.

"Batman is mine to feast upon. His bones in my jaws, you will stay out of my way." Croc growled, while I noticed a collar in his neck

"Yet you're on a leash." I said, actually deadpanned this time

"Silence, pest!" Croc snarled taking a step forward at me. "Or I will eat your flesh and munch on your bones!"

"So no doggie treats, then?" I countered as Killer Croc stomped toward me, ready to kill me until sparks started to come out of his neck. "And your collar is the same one they use on police dogs. That's a limited edition right there." I said in my typical smart-alec tone

"This toy collar won't stop me from killing you!" roared Killer Croc as he stomped over into the next room

"That is one big ass reptile." I replied, seeing the rest of the guards slowly nodding their head at my comment about Croc

"He's the meanest son of a bitch in the whole asylum, wasn't wise to piss him off." Cash chuckled as we walked into the elevator

"Wasn't tryin' actually. I just thought he passed his bedtime." I implied back, once I was in the elevator as the doors closed. "I mean, how piss can he be?"

"See this hook," he said, seeing me the hook on his left. "I didn't have it until after he got here. It was pretty damn painful as hell when he got me." Cash explained letting a light chuckle out

I just shook my head in feign ignorance and a little annoyed as the elevator came to a stop. We exited out of the elevator and went through another checkpoint, with the doors opening up revealing another security guard. The doctor checked on something with his clip board as the guards led me down a straight hallway and to a empty cell. They threw me inside and the door closed with a loud slam echoing throughout the asylum. I stood there in my cell as I kept hearing countless patients yelling crude statements and swearing, while I sat down on my bed with my hands on my forehead. That was until I noticed

"Welcome to hell, buddy!" yelled the inmate beside me as I stood up from the bed, cracking my knuckles ready for a fight

The inmate came at me, charging first sending a fist my way. Unfortunately for him, I grabbed his wrist and twisted along with sending a quick jab to his gut. I slammed his head to a wall, with a quick leg sweep causing him to fall on his ass as I kicked him in the groin. After he groaned in pain, I heard footsteps making their way toward me as I saw a couple of security guards staring at the downed inmate, then at me.

"Could I get another room?" I asked in a casual tone. "One that doesn't have a sociopath tryin' to kill me?"

On the next day the guards made me change into a orange asylum inmate uniform and dragged me straight into an office, closing the door on their way out before they sat me down on a couch. I sat there for five minutes before I saw a young woman walked in wearing a white lab coat that went to her kness and black pants. She sat down in front of me and I got a better look at her. She had short black hair which she had kept tied up, she also wore some black eyeliner that made her blue eyes of hers more noticeable. If we'd met under different circumstances, I would have asked her out and we'd probably be a couple by now. She pulled out a small device in her lab coat pocket and pressed down on a button, with neither of us making eye contact as she set the recorder down on the table in front of me and started to write on her clip board. And since I saw that tape recorder in her hand, I knew exactly were this was going.

None POV

"Patient interview 1. Patient name, Ethan Louis. Hello Ethan, I'm Dr. Young." she said, looking into his eyes. "How are you?"

"Since I got here, I met a drunken ass security guard, got the crap scared out of me by Killer Croc, and now I'm a inmate in this hellhole." Ethan groused. "But aside from that, I haven't died yet."

"I'm sorry about asking a question like that. Let's start talking about you." she said picking up her clip board as she brought out a pen

"Okay. What do you want to know?" he asked with his hands crossing behind his head, slouching on the couch with his feet on the table

"Something small. Let's talk about your family and then we'll work our way from there." Young suggested, with a grin crossing Ethan's face

"My mom passed when I was five, my dad died seven years later. After they died, I stayed with my grandparents since then." he said still smiling. "I had some nice times with them, helping them out with garden work while both of them were retired factory workers. My grandpa died when I was twelve, my grandmother when I was about seventeen years old few months before graduation. They were the family I could ever had, but I had these other couple that became my legal guardians since they knew my parents."

"They sound like nice people." said Dr. Young as she wrote something on her clip board. "I'm sorry about your family. Did you ever stay in contact with legal guardians since then?" she asked as Ethan nodded yes

"It's alright, you didn't know." he told. "Anyway I went to the police academy for a while, but then I dropped out." he explained with Dr. Young showing a curious look on her face

"So, you could have been a cop or a detective." he nodded. "But instead you chose to drop out and commit a felony of joyriding and car theft."

"More like borrowing. I never killed anyone before in entire my life. Besides, I think Gotham is pretty much worser then my hometown Bludhaven since my legal guardians moved her. But there was that thing with that Chemo monster thing." he replied as Dr. Young showed a curious but shocked and startled look on her face

"Wait a minute! You're from Bludhaven?" she asked, with Ethan nodding his head in answer. "So, you never killed anyone before you were in Gotham and Bludhaven?" she asked, seeing Ethan nodding a 'no.' in reply as the the door knocked and two guards walked in on them

"Sorry ma'am, but it's lunch time." said the guard, putting the handcuffs on Ethan

"Okay." she turned to Ethan. "Ethan we'll talk more tomorrow, if that's alright with you."

"Sounds good to Dr. Young." he said, glancing at her. " And a word of advice: don't try the hoiler-than-thou white knight act. That crap will get you killed." he replied, noticing Young shaken with fear at his comment hitting her like a ton of bricks. "I'll see you tomorrow." he finished as the guards got him on his feet until...

"Wait!" Young said, with both of the guards stopping including Young. "Ethan, there's this project that I wanted to talk to you about." she explained

"What kind of project, doc?" he asked curious, with him gazing at her icy blue orbs into his brown irises

"I'll tell you about it. Alone, and private." she answered with Ethan nodding his head as the guards escorted him out, while Doctor Penelope Young glanced at the file that had a label that said Project: Storm. "I never met anyone like him before. He seems to be very perceptive as well, which has thinking on his advice suddenly. He could be the prime candidate for Project: Storm. I just know it!"


	2. Project Stormwalker

Chapter 2: Project Stormwalker

Ethan POV

I woke up from another day of surviving in Arkham, receiving a painful headache while I got up from bed. My cell as usual wasn't way smaller like the other psychos were, but standard nonetheless. The food here taste like crap, and I don't ever want to talk about my time in the communal showers. When I saw some poor dumb bastard drop the soap, he became the bitch of the I was leaning against the door as I slumped on the ground, rubbing my forehead while I still had that headache. Suddenly, I heard a couple of guards talking toward me while I moved away from my cell door as the door opened up with one of the guards walking in.

"You, let's go." the guard said, putting the handcuffs on me like standard protocol in Arkham Asylum. "You have another appointment with Dr. Young." he finished with me and the guards heading for Dr. Young's office. It got me thinking on what Dr. Young said a few days ago about some project she was working on. This project she mentioned had me thinking, what could l get out of this? Am I goin' to be free of this hellhole? Do I become some puppet? But most of all, will I die from experiment? I really want the first option right about now, I'm not looking forward to dyin'.

No POV, Dr. Young's office

"Patient interview number two, day two with Ethan Louis. It's good to see you again, Ethan." Young said on her recorder

"Thanks Doc, it's good to see you too." said Ethan. "Doc, this project of yours. What exactly is it?" Young gazed into his eyes, while she stood up and grabbed a file near her desk and sat back down

"It's just another initiative to create the ultimate crime fighter for the police force. Someone we could rely on other than and probably besides Batman maybe." she explained. "However, Comissioner Gordon disagreed with the method. Hinting that it would be another problem like the original."

"Original? What are you talking about?" Ethan asked, glancing at Young who continued to write something on his clip board

"A police officer by the name of Michael Washington Lane was to the first crime fighter we've ever had created, but the project caused him to turn completely insane." she stopped writing for a moment, then resumed back to marking some words on her clip board. "It appeared to have been an unexpected side effect of the program, causing him to go mentally unstable. This however, will be diferent entirely."

"I'm going dead in this project thing, am I?" Ethan exclaimed out loud, getting up from the couch as Dr. Young's eyes widened with her standing up and waving her hands up openly

"No! No! You're not going to die from this program! I mean this project is completely harmless." Young implied. "At least I hope so." she muttered. "Anyway... have you met or do you know any criminals besides Killer Croc when you arrived?" she asked raising an eyebrow at Ethan

"Do you mean in or out of Arkham?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck

"Out." Young answered as she waved her hand at him

"In my first car theft, I was hauling ass away from the cops when I encountered four criminals." he explained, leaning forward at Dr. Young. "Two-face, Cobblepot, Black Mask and a certain hottie I didn't expect. But I damn well glad I did though." he said as Young scoffed shaking her head

"Who was it? Posion Ivy? Harley Quinn?" she asked Ethan narrowing her eyes, causing Ethan to suddenly shudder from the question

"No, and no." Ethan nodded his head. "Ivy is hot and drop-dead gorgeous, but she can kill me with just one kiss or by having sex with me. If I was immune to those spores of hers on the other hand, that'd be a different story." he explained, with Young rolling her eyes. "Harley is hot and sexy too, but she kinda creeps me the hell out for some reason. The one I'm talking about is none other than feline felon herself, Catwoman." he cutted Dr. Young off from her sentence before she could anything else. "Sure she'd steal for a living now and then, but she's got her reasons for it. I mean most of the time, she steals from super villains in Gotham."

"Do you have any interest in Catwoman? And I mean any... kind of interest at all?" she replied raising an eyebrow

"Well I will admit that she is exotic and sexy as hell, but my reasons are pretty much my own there doc. So I can't tell you." Ethan implied, folding his arms behind the back of his neck. "And since we still got time left, I'll tell it right now. It all started after I 'borrowed' that ferrari when I was doing my first joyride."

Flashback, Gotham City

"Woooo-hooooooo!" Ethan shouted taking a drifting right on the road of Gotham city, easily manuevering in front of a nearby sedan. He took a skid turn left toward the alley way as he made his way to a small nearby parking space, putting it in park while he remained undetected from the police cruiser that passed through not seeing them. "I can play it real smooth up in here." he said cooly as he got out of the ferrari, shutting the door and walking away. 'I rode a sweet ride, I didn't get caught, and I played it as smooth as I am. Things can't get any worse.' Ethan thought only to receive a square hit to his jaw, causing him to fell to the ground on his back. He rubbed his jaw constantly for a few second as he looked up at who punched, turning out to be four thugs while a figure appeared out of nowhere. Ethan's eyes went wide when he saw who stepped in front of him out of the shadows, a man with the left side of his face burnt and scarred. His suit white on one side and black on the other, his hair brown and white streaked on his side. This man was Harvey Dent, now currently known by Two-face as he grabbed Ethan by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doin' on my turf?" he demanded, tightened his grip on Ethan

"Well I was doing a little cruising around on the ferrari over there." Ethan cocked his head at where the car was parked. "It drove pretty nice. It's really a great way to cruise around in for a-" he's cut off by a punch in the gut, holding his vomit but it spatted out puke on Two-face's shoes instead

"You did just threw up on my shoes, punk." Two-face said in a threatening tone

"Why yes I did! They sucked anyways so..." Ethan trailed off for a second before speaking. "Poor choice of shoes, man." he finished, being pushed to a wall by Two-face himself

"You know what I think brat, I think you work for Cobblepot. Maybe even Black Mask." he said, pulling his infamous two heads coin. "Heads you live. Tails you die." he replied, tossing his coin up in the air and caught it after it landed in his hand as he looked down. He glanced at Ethan with a smirking and laughing, while Ethan on the other hand looked cautiously at him. "Looks like you get to live another day, punk." replied Two-face as he pistol whipped Ethan in the head, causing him to go unconscious and black out

Ethan started to see things blurring, making it hard for his vision to focus. The blurs turned to figures, and the figures revealed to be people with Ethan recognizing one of them as Two-face. The other two on the other hand were different. A man wearing a white suit and a black suit, with two men in black suits and dark glasses armed with assault rifles accompanying him. And the last person was a short and stocky little man with a glass eyepiece on his face and a black coat, with two men in ski masks with white paint on them armed with assault rifles as well. At that moment, Ethan knew the two men to be Black Mask and Penguin as he struggled to break free with three of the men to notice him.

"Well, well. Who do we have here?" Cobblepot said, making his way toward Ethan. "Some bloke messing around with my business? Tell me mate, do you think you'll actually make it out of here?" he asked, pointing his blade tipped umbrella straight at Ethan's neck

"I might." Ethan said deadpanned. "I mean Two-face, a split personality sociopath. Black Mask, a crime boss obessed with masks. And you, a short and stuffy little midget." Ethan replied as Black Mask and Two-face glared at him, while Cobblepot growled in irritation delievering a quick-hit jab to the jaw at Ethan

"You think you're funny don't ya, mate? Think you're top dog?" Penguin snarled at Ethan, who motioned Cobblepot to bring his head closer to him. A second later he received a headbutt from Ethan who yelp in pain, glaring daggers at him while covering up a bloody nose. "Why you little-!" he's cut off by Ethan, who has a smug look on his face

"Well, what do you know? You walk exactly like a penguin." he countered back laughing as a vein suddenly popped up on Cobblepot's head. "Now if you and your girlfriends here can let me g-" he's cut off with Black Mask grabbing his throat

"If you know what's good for ya kid, you'd shut the hell up." he snarled in a threatening tone of voice, keeping his grip on Ethan's neck. "Now, who do you work for?"

"No one, Sir douchebag." he spatted back at Black Mask's face who took out a .38 auto pistol, aiming it at Ethan's head while two of his guards held him down

"Wrong answer." Black Mask said, holding the trigger only for Ethan to stomp on the two Black Mask bodyguards feet as he throw toward Two-face falling back on the ground. Ethan ducked below as he dodged a punch from behind, elbowing the Penguin thug in the stomach along with a striking backhanded fist hittting the thug's head. "Get offa me! Kill him! Kill 'em, now!" Two face said aiming his gun at Ethan who sent a strong kick at one of Two-face's thugs while he delievered a swinging roundhouse kick at another, only for Two face's gun to be taken from his hand by a black whip

It was then at that moment that Ethan saw a beautiful woman, with her black whip coming back to her hand as she smiled deviously at her enemies except sent a flirty grin toward Ethan for some reason. She wore a black and skintight leather suit, with a head piece that looked like a cats head mostly and her beautiful green radiant eyes continued to stare at Ethan. Her fingers trailed across her whip as she sent it lashing out at Two-face, bringing him close to her as she send a heel kick his way that had falling to the ground stepping on his groin in the process. After Two-face was face down to the ground from the woman's attack, she looked into Ethan's eyes after he decked Penguin in the face hard. His dark brown eyes stared into her green emerald orbs, like Ethan had fallen in love with her all of a sudden. And he knew who this woman was, the feline cat burglar herself was none other than Catwoman. After their short glance was over, they continued on the fight with Black Mask and his henchmen as both Ethan and Catwoman send a strong jab across Black Mask's face while six more of his men showed up.

Catwoman grinned at the incoming Black Mask thugs as she flexed her hands out to retract her claws releasing a barracge of kicks and punches, landing four of them on the floor. Ethan twisted a thug's wrist as he knee him in the gut and hitting him square in the chest. The final thug came from Ethan behind as he struggled to break the thug's grip, only for the thug to receive a sudden kick to the groin. Ethan had the upper hand as he sent two overhooks on the Black Mask thug's chest, delievering a karate chop straight toward his head knocking him out. The thug was knocked out cold on the ground, with Catwoman looking at Ethan fighting the rest of the remaining thugs.

The first one received a left jab across the face, with a roundhouse kick to be sent toward his body as he fell to the floor. The second thug brought out his fist toward Ethan, only for him to twist the thug's arm throwing him toward third thug coming at him. A fourth one showed up and tackled him from behind, with Ethan slamming into a box of crate knocking him out cold. And the final thug came charging at him with a lead pipe, dodging the blow releasing a leg sweep that caused the thug fall on the ground as he decked the last thug in the gut. Three more thugs suddenly came rushing toward Ethan, with him getting into a defensive kararte stance. The first one came at him as he threw a hard fist toward Ethan, only for him to grab the punch kick the thug in the chest twice as he fell to the floor hard. The second thug sent out an axe kick as Ethan grabbed his leg, punching him to the groin in the process. The final thug came charging in after Ethan threw the thug he held to a wall, as he leaned down on the ground. Ethan delievered a backhand karate chop on the thug's neck, along with a side karate kick across the stomach causing him to impact on a nearby crate. After the fight, Ethan turned around to face Catwoman only for her to vanish without him noticing. However, he started to hear police sirens closing near his direction as he fled the scene not noticing his wallet was on the floor after he left. Suddenly, a shadowed figure grabbed the wallet before the police arrived

Elsewhere, Ethan arrived at his apartment as he closed the door and locked it shut. He rubbed his forehead after tonight's scene, pulling off his shirt to reveal buff physique as he threw at the shirt to a nearby chair while getting something from the fridge. He was about to grab something when he heard a footstep that wasn't her as he quickly shutted the fridge door, his eyes looking into the direction of whoever was in his apartment with a defensive fighting stance. To his surprise, it was Catwoman who had sneaked inside his apartment the whole time

"Is that how you thank the girl who saved your life?" she said in an exotic voice, causing Ethan to drop his stance as he stared at the beauty in front of him

"Oh, sorry." he apologized a little flushed by her appearance, but quickly wondered on one thing. "How did you get in my house?" he asked, seeing Catwoman point at the open window as he sighed. "I thought I closed that thing."

"It was closed. I just opened it before you arrived home." she explained. "And you're probably wondering why I'm here in the first place. Aren't you?" she lead on as Ethan nod his head, waiting for her to continue. "I came here to give you this." she handed Ethan a wallet which was his as he opened it, with his expression being shocked with fear. "It was lying around when me and you were fighting the three stooges back at the alley. Don't worry. Harvey, Mask, not even Cobblepot noticed it. You're lucky I found it when I did." she told her as Ethan sat down sighing, with his hand on his forehead in ignorance of his actions nearly cost him. That lasted for only a moment when he gazed at Catwoman who walked by him, swaying her hips as they wiggled her ass with Ethan catching a quick glimpse while she sat by his couch crossing her legs seductively

"Thanks." he said grateful, gazing at her. "I have a feeling that I own you, do I?"

"You definitely do." she replied, strolling her fingers across his chest

"So, any idea on what the favor is?" he asked seeing her strolling her fingers around his chest, while he stared at her opened cleavage. "Any idea at all Miss... What is your name anyway?" he trailed off not knowing her true name while still staring at her cleavage

"It's Selina. Selina Kyle." she said, noticing Ethan staring at her chest. "And my face is up here by the way."

"Just give me two seconds and I'll get right back to you." Ethan said as Selina brought her hand toward his chin, having him look at her eye-to-eye. "Well, it looks like my time's up then." he joked as She giggled silently

"You're a real charmer, aren't you?" Selina shot back at Ethan with as his arm was near around her on the couch

"It's one of my appealing qualities." he said, his arm resting close to her. "Now, about this favor of yours..." Ethan trailed off staring into her emerald eyes gazing into his dark brown irises, seeing Selina grin seductively at him as she got up from the couch with her placing her hand on her butt

"I'll let you know when the time comes." she said walking toward the window, turning her gaze at Ethan. "Besides, you seem a bit too young for me anyway."

"I'm old enough for ya, kitty." Ethan replied, releasing a shrug. "Will it be a fling or a friends-with-benefit type of deal?" he asked Catwoman in a casual but flirty tone of voice, with her smiling back at him as she laughed

"Later, Ethan." she said using his first name as she left out of the window, but not before she blowed him a kiss goodbye while he just smirked laying down on his couch

"She said my name." he chuckled with Selina calling him by his first name. "You're something else, Selina Kyle."

Present Day

"Since then, I've grown quite fond of that hot feline minx. I've also tolerated and respected her too." Ethan said, with his arms folded behind his head

"I can't believe she saved you." Young said, taken aback from Ethan's tale of meeting Catwoman. "Not to mention the fact that you two teamed up together, she doesn't rely on men that much often." Young heard a knock on the door as a security guard moved his head in, looking at Young

"Ma'am, it's time for our lunch break. We'll be taking the prisoner out of your hands." he said, opening the door as he step in with Young motioning her hand at the guard

"No, that's alright. He can stay here for the time being." she implied, which had Ethan and the guard looking surprised at her reply

"Ma'am are you sure about this?" he asked her in genuine concern and safety

"Absolutely, I'll be fine." answered Young as the guard left and closed the door, leaving Ethan and Young alone to themselves as she gazed at him. "I trust you, Ethan." she said turning off the tape recorder. "I know you won't hurt me. You're not a killer."

"Thanks, doc. And about that project of yours, I'm all in." he replied, leaning his head close to Young. "Just on two conditions though."

"Of course. What are they?" she said, placing the recorder down on a nearby coffee table

"One: I want bail. A clean slate out of jail." he got up and walked close to Dr. Young. "And two," Ethan trailed off crouching down, whispering to Young's ear as her cheeks went red blushing with embrassment and her eyes widened. He saw her glanced at him for a one moment, then turned away still blushed. "Doc?"

"Is your second condition really necessary, Ethan?" she said, still flushed at what Ethan had whispered to her

"What? I mean, let's face it. I might die in this little experiment. So it makes sense." he stated, with Young staring him as her face was still flushed. "Wait, are you seeing someone?"

"No, no! Not at all! I've just been caught enough in my work to start a relationship." she explained while Ethan sat by, seeing that were no cameras in her office as he gazed at her. "I mean, are you sure want to do this and with me?"

"I am." Ethan said, stroking her cheek with his face close to hers. "Young?" he asked, with both Young and Ethan gazing into each others eyes

"Penelope." she answered, kissing Ethan on the lips. "My name is Penelope." Penelope said, with her and Ethan kissing each other passionately

In another section of Arkham Asylum, Dr. Young and Ethan were escorted by four guards leading a lab room. There was medical and somewhat surgical equipment, along with a strapping table as they placed Ethan. Police commissioners including Commissioner James Gordon stood by behind Dr. Young, watching her as she prepared to begin the experiment. She turned her attention to the the Police commissioners, then glanced at Ethan before walking toward the medical equipment. She pressed a switch that sent the table Ethan was on inside a human sized tube, with him closing his eyes as the chamber door shut itself. While the commissioners sat down, Warden Quincy Sharp step inside the room with an armed guard. The last people that arrived were Aaron Cash and unfortunately, the drunk security guard Frank Boles

"Commissioners," she said, glancing at them. "Thank you for coming. I am here today to jump start Project: Stormwalker. Our next crime fighter." she explained, pressing a 3 digit password on a nearby amplifier. "The candiate I chosen for this project is Ethan Louis. A former police cadet in the Gotham academy and now Arkham Asylum inmate. My mandate for a test subject was that they didn't have any degrees of murder, no psychopathic tendencies, and etcera. So far the only one that came up was inmate 1138: Ethan Louis."

"The former police cadet joyrider? Why him?" asked one of the commissioner, leaving all eyes on Young

"It was deemed necessary to have Ethan participate in the project. In exchange for volunteering, he is given bail." she replied as she turned toward a monitor showing Ethan's heart rate, while Boles walked around the lab room drunk. "With Warden Sharp's premission, I could start the project. Warden?" said Young who saw Warden sharp nod his head in approval. "Now, let's begin."

Young started up the chamber tube, filling out codes and protocol while inside the chamber fluids started pouring down surrounding Ethan. The fluids built up surrounding the entire chamber with Ethan still breathing with rebreather, his heart rate still normal in human condition. Unsuspected to anyone including Dr. Young herself, a figure stumbled into the control panels. Purposely turning on the control panels on high levels, causing a short fuse of electricity to occur. Then suddenly, sparks of electricity started to strike the floor of the lab as the police commissioners except Gordon quickly moved out of the way. Dr. Young stepped away from the sparks striking down, having her glance at Ethan with worried eyes. She didn't know what went wrong. Her calculations were correct, the procedures were done well, but she couldn't pinpoint what caused the problem. However, her thoughts were interrupted as electricity struck the chamber pod, surging the energy at Ethan from inside causing him to scream in absolute pain.

"Ethan." Young whispered horrorfied, desperately shutting the machine as the pod door opened flodding down with blue fluid. "Ethan, Ethan!" she repeated, his eyes fadiing into black. Before he went to uncounsciousness, he heard Young callig for help saying. "Go him to the infirmary, quick!" she said in genuine concerned and worry, terrorfied if Ethan wasn't going to survive


	3. Superpowers 101

Chapter 3: Superpowers 101

Dr. Young POV

I sat in my office on my computer going over patient files as I sipped my coffee. I started with Two-Face, Killer Croc, Poison Ivy, and Victor Zzass. Harvey Dent's psychological state was still his dual personality self, the same two choices. One life and the other death. We should probably have him take plastic surgery to repair the rest of his face that was burnt. Waylon seemed more reptile than man, he's even had the guards terrified of him. After he bit off Aaron Cash's hand, many of the security and personnel staff been on edge. They kept him secluded in the old sewers in Arkham, that's one problem solved. Then there's Pamela Isley, the plant human hybrid eco-terrorist. One day she was a normal person that cared about all plant life, the next days she's transformed to a eco-terrorist criminal. She still can draw any men into seduction with her hormones, however men that are infected by her spores will die. And last, but not least Victor Zzass. Zzass went from one of the richiest kids of Gotham, from a psychotic killer after the death of his parents and losing his wealth. Hopefully, TITAN might be able to cure him along with the rest of the patients, especially the Joker himself. And then, my mind crossed into one person that wasn't insane like any of the others. And that someone was Ethan. He was maybe the only one that was sane than the others.

"Ethan." I whispered as I clicked out of the rest of the patient files and over to his. I saw pictures of him being five years old after the death of his mother, his father when Ethan was ten years old. I also saw him alone in his graduation with both his grandparents lost. But he did have his legal guardians at his side. Ever since he got here in Arkham, he doesn't give me too much attitude like most patients and actually opened up to me about his life when we first met. I was secretly glad that he was with me and manage to stay by me. He completely trusted me. When Boles came in out of nowhere and proceeded to hit him. But Ethan had quick reflexes when it came to surviving, inmates and Boles included

"_I'll have to report that to Warden Sharp when I get the chance." _I thought as I looked through Jayden's file. He wouldn't need the TITAN formula if things kept going like this. But I still worried about when that accident happened with Project: Stormwalker. I don't know what happened. Where could I go wrong in Stormwalker? The equations were right, the constants and variables were intact, where could it gone wrong? I felt that someone sabotaged the project, but the question is who and why? It's been three days since the incident, and Ethan is still in the infirmary. I arrived checked tonight and he's still breathing. But... he hasn't gain consciousness yet, and I'm started to worry about Ethan. I signed off my computer and went home. I decided that I'll visit him tomorrow. I hope... I hope Ethan is okay

Next day in Arkham infirmary

"Whoa. Well hello there, Penny." Ethan complimented. "And I have to say, that's a nice outfit you got right there."

His compliment caused me to blush in embarrassment. My cheeks reddened. My friends and family had plan on taking me out tonight, so I didn't want to waste anymore time going home when I got dressed here yesterday. I didn't have any patients today except him so I wouldn't set anyone off. And this was

"It's my birthday today." I said, looking away with my face still flushed. "My parents and friends are taking me out to dinner tonight."

"How generous of them to do that." He said. "So you're off today?"

"Not yet. I just have to get one final interview of you and then I'm done. And you get to leave Arkham today."

"I'm in the clear?"

"Yes. Once I'm done with this interview, you're free to go as promised."

"I'm curious, doc. I thought a good looking girl like you would've been spoken for. Have a boyfriend, got engaged or married even."

"No, I might be 'good looking' as you describe me." I quoted. "But I'm a little weird and most guys don't find that attractive in me. That and I'm too much into my work to pursue a relationship."

"So what?" He said. I slowly looked up into his eyes and felt strange for some reason. "Not everyone is perfect and no one is strange either in this world, Pen. I would've definitely date you. You're smart, pretty, and beautiful."

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to continue the interview ignoring the strange feeling in my heart. But, for some reason I couldn't

"I'm flattered Ethan, but could we continued the interview?" I said bluntly, he only nodded in reply. "Let's get started." I finished off as we continued the interview. "Speaking of family, is there anyone waiting for you on the outside."

"No. my foster parents are pretty much on their third honeymoon today." He said.

"So you're the only child your parents had?"

"Yes," He explained. "But my legal guardians did have talks of adopting." Ethan chuckled lightly. "There was a fifteen year old girl. She had no home and no one to care for her so my guardians took her back to our place and we've been taken her in ever since."

"So you became a brother figure to her." I clarified

"Yeah, me and my foster father watched over her while my foster mother was glad to have another girl in the house. But since they're on their honeymoon, my sister's with a friend of theirs."

"What's her name?"

"Izzy. And I still make sure she's alright. Then again, my foster parents thought of heading to Metropolis once they get back. I agree with them too rather than raise to Izzy here in this city."

"Good point. And, that's all we have for today anyway."

"Wait, I have to give you your present." He said.

He reached over behind his hand and pulled out a small rose. He reaches over and places it behind my ear. But the next thing that happened took me by surprise. He kissed me "Happy birthday doc."

I sat there with a surprised look on my face, after a moment of silence I spoke out.

"Wow, you're really a good kisser." I gasped. He let out a light chuckle and grinned.

"Thanks for the compliment."

A couple of guards, a nurse, and Warden Sharp came in the infirmary. Sharp held out a paper in his hand, slowly placing it on the table close to Ethan. The nurse was checking on Ethan's vitals while she turn off IV monitor. Sharp told Ethan his bail was paid and was free to go once he signed the release form. Two guards stood in front of him holding their assault rifles, constantly staring at him

"We can take it from here, Dr. Young."

"No, that's fine. I can walk him out."

I waited a few minutes so Ethan could get dressed while I leaned near a wall, carrying my briefcase. I couldn't help but think about Ethan since I was waiting for him. I then heard the door to the infirmary opened, revealing Ethan wearing a white tee shirt and stone-washed jeans. He had a black jacket as we started to leave the infirmary in Arkham. We haven't spoken a word since we left the infirmary, so Ethan and I just kept quiet. But still for some reason, I couldn't help but keep staring at Ethan. I didn't even pay attention what was in front of me. Then all of a sudden, an arm wrapped around my waist as I was pulled away while a guard was escorting a inmate to his cell in front of me. I looked down and saw where the arm came from, it was Ethan's. He held me extremely close with my whole body close to his, his eyes staring into mine.

"Thank you Ethan." I said as we walked away from Arkham, but not before he kissed my forehead

"No problem." he said while we continued to leave Arkham

Ethan's POV

Freedom! Sweet freedom! I glad I'm out of that hellish place, just waiting to get back to my apartment in Gotham. I was getting a ride home from Young, I'm glad she was grateful enough to drive me to my place. I couldn't help but notice that was glancing at me ever since we left Arkham. I kept on wondering why though was there a reason why she was staring at me? Was she eying me? Did she have some sort of crush on me? Or, does she care about me for some reason? However, my mind was put off the question as I realized we were now at my apartment. Young stopped the car and gazed at me with those blue eyes of hers, while I stared right back at her

"Okay. This is my stop." I said getting out of the car, but a hand grabbed my shoulder as I found out it was Young's

"Ethan, is it alright if I could come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

We both got out of the car as we went inside the apartment building. We went up to the fourth floor since that was were my pad was at. But as soon as I get there, I saw my landlord giving the place to two women

"Wait here." I told Young as I went up to my landlord. "Mr. Pinetti, what's goin' on?"

"I'm giving those girls your place." he pointed at the two women. "And as for your place, it's theirs now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Mr. Pinetti. Come on man, this is my home right here."

"It's out of my hands, kid. Besides, weren't you suppose to pay rent last month?" he replied crossing his arms, while I scratched the back of my neck. "That's what I thought."

"Great." I went to Young as I gave an uneasy grin at her. "Looks like we won't head back to my place. Sorry."

"Are you going to be okay?" her voice was filled with genuine concern, with those pouting eyes of hers staring right at me

"Yes, I just need to think about where to live since I can't stay here anyway."

"You can stay at my place."

"You are sure about this? Me, staying at your place?" I asked while she went an inch toward me, touching my hand

"I'm sure. Come on, I'll take you there."

"Actually, I'm just going to take a walk for a while."

"Okay, be careful Ethan." she took out a piece of paper and a pen, then started writing down her address. "I'll be there at ten o'clock. Just make sure you come back still breathing, okay?" she said, kissing my cheek as I smiled

after a couple of hours, I was at the bar getting a drink. I couldn't believe that I got kicked out of my own place. I'm already out of jail and I'm already screwed. My life couldn't sucked this much, but Young did give me her address to crash at her place so I guess that's good. After taking one final chuck of beer, I paid the bartender and left the bar. I was now at a parking zone, when all of a sudden I'm grabbed from behind. I was then punched in the gut a few times, causing me to spit out saliva with every punch impacting on me. The two guys that held me threw me straight a tow truck. I got up off the ground when I finally realized who got the jump on me as I saw them. It was the two cops that drive me to Arkham. And behind them was the drunk himself Frank Boles, these guys were definitely corrupt cops.

"Listen up Louis. I'm only going to say this once, get out of Gotham." Boles demanded slightly in a threatening tone after spiting close to me in disgust

"Boles." I said, seeing him and two corrupt cops glare at me. "I think you should quit drinking while you're ahead. It's going to get your ass kicked, the same goes for your friends here." I grabbed a bucket of paint, with Boles and the corrupt pigs not suspecting it. As soon as they started to charge me, I swung my arm only for a streaming gush of water to form an ice fist and send all three of them flying back. My eyes went completely wide at that moment. I had not idea how the hell I did that while I saw the watery gush dissolve to the ground, with ice being shattered once they hit the floor. I then gazed at Boles who was slowly got up from the ground, with him blinking and rubbing his eyes. It was clear he was having trouble with his vision after inflicting water and ice like punch. He then picked up a nail board out the ground and tried to hit me with it, unfortunate for him his vision was blurring. But when he punched in the jaw, I saw a short spark of electricity came off from my hand as he fell on his ass to the floor uncounscious. I looked at my hands, which were sparking with electricity. A thought occurred in my mind as I aimed my hand at trashcan, with electricity shooting out as it hit the trashcan now being electricfied. Okay? How did I get superpowers all of a sudden? Was I born with them? No, no I wasn't. I mean I didn't get powers until... until I volunteered in that Stormwalker project. That project had actually gave me superpowers. Maybe this day wasn't going to bad after all. Without a waste of time, I decided to head to Young's office to get some rest


	4. I am Thunderhead

Chapter 4: I am Thunderhead

Doctor Young sat in her apartment recording her notes on her TITAN project about how she found out that it was Joker that gave her the money and helped her get Patient X. but Patient X had another name. One well known to everyone, Bane. As soon as she finished recording her notes her phone on her coffee table started to ring. She flinched when it rang as she slowly reached out for it and picked it up. She slowly placed it next to her ear as her hands shook.

"Hello?" She said in a shaky voice. "Hello? Who is this?" her voice spread with fear and horror

"Please hold for Mr. White. A moment, please." A feminine pitched voice with a city accent said on the other line, along with a short laugh. "Here you go, puddin'." she whispered

Young's eye's widened, fearing who she knew was calling

"Oh god, it can't be!"

"Hello Doc! We need to have a talk." The Joker, the clown prince of crime himself said in a slow, dark angry tone of voice.

"I'm not doing It Joker. Do you hear me!?" She yelled.

"Sorry for not coming over to visit, but a certain bat-brain friend of mine is being a thorn in my side lately."

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded

"Not gonna happen. the point anyways, I want my monsters." He said in a stern voice. "And I want them now."

"I-I sent you back the money! I don't want it." She bargained.

"Do I look like I care about money?" He chuckled. "I just want my monsters Doc. And if you don't give them to me well…it won't be FUNNY!" He snapped. "On second thought, it might be funny." he replied laughing hysterical and downright villainous.

Before she could speak, the door knocked as she quietly dropped the phone on her couch and rushed to the door. She opened the door and sighed in relief to see it was Ethan. She quickly closed and locked

"Hello_, sir.____"_ She said in a superior tone. "_I am sorry. I'm afraid I'm not interested in your offer."_

"What's wrong with you?" Ethan asked. "You're acting weird

On the other line the Joker chuckled quietly as he made a 'shh' noise. Ethan looked straight at her face, seeing shivering fear in her eyes

"Give me the phone." He ordered.

Young looked around before she reached for a packet of sticky notes and a pen. She scribbled something down real fast before showing it to Ethan.

'_The Joker is on the phone!'_

Ethan's eyes suddenly went wide as he looked over at her phone on her desk. He reached over and picked it up as Young started looking at him in shock and absolute fear. He raised his hand silently at her as he talked, inhaling deeply along the way. "Who the hell is this?"

"Congratulations," He said in spokesman's voice. "You are the one hundredth caller and you and your spouse have won a free trip!" On the other line, Ethan heard clapping. "But I'm not afraid that Hawaii isn't on the list. Instead, you get a trip to pain city. Population: two. Hahahaha!"

"And I take it that the brochure's filled with sociopath mimes too?" He asked in sarcasm. "They probably put clowns like you out of business."

"You're really gonna regret this boy. You really think you can beat me?"

"Oh, I'm full of surprises clown shoes." Ethan growled with his voice low. "And if you think I'm afraid of you, you're dead wrong chuckles."

"You know what I think… I think you're afraid to death." He snarled. "It pains you, doesn't it kid? That terrible feeling that aches inside you? Keep this in mind squirt, if I don't get the good Doctor's TITAN formula I will kill you. And I will kill her."

"You won't even lay an eye on her." Ethan snarled

Ethan POV

The line went dead as I looked at Young. She looked scared as tears stained her eyes and her mascara poured down her cheeks, she was definitely terrified. She told me everything. About TITAN, about Bane, about everything else. My mind was taking time processing all of this, I was barely putting all of it in my head. At that moment, I now had one thing on my mind. The only question in my mind that I needed to ask her, and one thing only

"What about Project: Stormwalker?" I demanded, folding my arms. "Was I part of Joker's plan for that, or yours for that matter?"

"No. The commissioners and Warden Sharp were the ones. I was told to hand picked the candidate. I chose you." Young explained, she wasn't even lying through her teeth and I have experience when it comes to liars. Not to mention she was still crying her eyes. "When that accident happened, I was worried about you. I thought... I thought you were going to die. And now Joker expects me to hand him the formula! And if I don't, he'll kill me! I don't know what to do." she sobbed. Then all of a sudden, I felt my whole body going toward her as I wrapping my arms in an embrace

"I won't let him touch you, Pen." I said as she buried her face into my chest. "Trust me on this, alright?" I replied kissing her on the cheek, gently

"But what if Joker makes a move on me?" She said in panic.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on you. And if Joker even thinks about touching you, I'll fry his pale skinned ass …Then again he'll probably get a jolt out of it." I chuckled as I walked away just to sit on the couch, but before I could go Young grabbed my shoulder and held on tight.

"You can't kill him." She said.

"Don't worry, I won't kill him." I implied. "I'll just hurt him and probably kick his ass when I get the chance."

"No, I mean you can't kill him. If you do, you'll only give in to his desire for violence." Young explained

"Why the hell not? This city will be happy when he's gone and everybody will have nothing to-"

"Be afraid of him, right?" Young finished. "That's why I wanted to cure him in the first place, Ethan. Because if he dies, if he's even killed, everyone will be happy for all the wrong reasons."

"So you're telling me that the Joker's plan is to make everyone smile?" I asked sarcastically. "That's a shocker."

"Not like that exactly, but yes. His true desire is to make everyone smile just like him, to death even. He wants everyone to smile and laugh at pain and death just like he does." I raised an eyebrow at her last statement.

"You're saying it's not going end well for everyone to be glad that psychotic killer is dead?" Ethan asked in solid confusion

"I'm saying that you can't just kill people, it's not right." she said

"Penelope, if I were planning to kill him it wouldn't be what you think." I said. "I wouldn't be thinking about killing Penguin, Scarecrow, or Dent. It'll be only him. Just the joker himself if given the chance."

"Just think about what I said." Young whispered. "Please?"

"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

Four weeks later

Over the last four weeks, I've been getting the hang of my powers for some time now. So far, I had control over water, ice, and electricity. I could use water to construct weapons like a sword, force field, even a spear and turn it into ice. Turns out the ice can come very handy by having my enemies stuck in ice, whether they're stuck on a wall or on the ground they won't be able to move. I made some ice grenades I only practiced during the morning, but I started off as a vigilante during the day.

We were all in the living room watch T.V. mostly kids shows or morning news. Tonight though was a rather interesting as Vickie Vale stood outside of a burning building.

"I'm here at Black Gate Prison where a fire has broken out and has spread throughout the area. Only about five security guards were killed during the evacuation and the prisoners are now being transported to Arkham asylum."

I raised an eyebrow and sat up straight as I listened to the rest of her report.

"And in other news The Joker has been found and arrested by the Batman and is personally taking him to Arkham Island."

My eyes started to go wide as she finished the rest of her report. Luckily I was at Young's office the whole time while waiting for her. I paced around back and forth waiting for her, until the asylum alarm blared red which could mean one thing: full alert. Without further ado, I unzip my jacket revealing a black sleeve less top with a yellow thunderbolt insignia logo on the middle of my chest. I took off my the rest of my clothes, that showed me in a black bodysuit with blue insets on the legs and chest. I grabbed out a pair of black gloves a small thunderbolt logo on both of them, donning them on my hands once I took them out from my jacket. I also wore a domino mask that covered my eyes and cheekbones. After I donned my costume, I transformed my body into electricity as I left Young's office undetected using the security systems in Arkham. Now I had to do is track where Penny went, I just have to exactly where. All I hope is that Joker hasn't got her yet. Knowing Joker as everyone else would, he whacked some lousy prison guard and got out of his handcuffs. And as for the Batman, he's probably tracking Joker right now. And that's a good thing. I jumped out of the camera with my body shifting back to human, while I noticed two inmates beating a prison guard to death. I zapped one of them from behind while I broke the other one's arms, slamming him into the ground before punching him in the face as he went unconscious.

"Hey man, you alright?" I said the beaten guard while kneeing down on one knee. "Hey, hey." I snapped my fingers twice, checking his pulse along the way. "He's out cold. I can't have him be out here." I carried him up off the floor, taking him to a nearby office as I laid him down on the office chair. 'Now that this guy is taken care of, it's time to find Young.' I thought in my head continuing on finding her, until I saw a seven man group of inmates having me completely surrounded

"Well, well. What do we have here?" said one of the inmates with the rest of them glared at me. "Some costumed freak who thinks he's somethin'?" the same inmate said carrying a lead pipe while the rest of group formed a circle around me. "Just who you think you 'pose to be, anyway pal?"

"You want to known who I am?" I started coolly as I caused a spark to the fire sprinklers, causing the fire sprinklers to spring water around us. My hands started blowing cool air as I narrowed my eyes at the inmate, while my eyes sparked with electricity. An ice staff formed in my left and right hand as one of the tried to get the drop on me, only for yours truly to hit the inmate on his stomach then bashed it on his head in the process which was sparkled electrically. "I am Thunderpiercer!" I finished as I slammed my ice staff down on the ground while it sent everyone flying back, but not before each and every last one of their bodies covered in ice which left the head and arms exposed only. After I saw they were frozen in place, I went on ahead to find Young in this chaos and destruction


	5. Fear and Bane

Chapter 5: Fear and Bane

No POV

Thunderhead walked every corner of Arkham looking for Young. So far, all he found were unconscious bodies laying around to waste to where he went. However, Ethan already figured out it was Batman who knocked out the remaining inmates of this section. He recognized this particular section to be where the clinic is as he ran on ahead through the halls, ignoring the bodies lay on the floor unconscious. Thunderhead finally found a room where a few doctors and guards manage to take refugee. As soon as he walked up to one of them, they aimed their guns at him as their hands were shaky.

"Hey, relax." he said with his hands up peacefully. "I'm here to help. Do any of you know where a Doctor Penelope Young? She's in danger."

"She left with Aaron Cash about twenty minutes ago when Batman saved her. She mentioned something about getting to her lab notes before Joker could ever get his hands on them." said one of the guards, with Ethan's eyes narrowing under his goggles. "She needed to go to her office, so Cash escorted her. Batman went looking for Commissioner Gordon. Harley Quinn took him downstairs a while ago. You're not goin' to do something crazy, are you?"

"Do I look I'm going to do something crazy?" Thunderhead said in small humor. "Where you all are is as good as you're going to get. Wait here until help arrives."

Thunderhead made his way over the elevator and went down to the emergency room from there he could make his way to the basement. As he exited the elevator, his throat felt sore all of a sudden when he got out and headed toward the basement. But as soon as he walked out of the door, the hallway was stretched out. He kept walking on ahead, but he wasn't getting closer than he thought. While he continued walking, Thunderhead heard a voice echoed throughout the halls and felt a chill to his spine. However, he ignored the feeling and went on ahead.

He had finally made it to the door and opened it, only to end up in the morgue suddenly. The walls were covered with small metal doors, one amount of blood, and medical tables that were covered with small metal tools. The room was extremely empty except for three body bags on the medical tables in the center of the morgue. As Thunderhead walked forward, the doors suddenly opened and closed repeatedly. An eerie voice saying 'get out' and 'leave this place', with the body bags on the left and right opening revealing his mother and father. Ethan's heart suddenly froze when he saw who it was, his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Ethan gasped, trying to accept that what he was seeing wasn't real

"Why, Ethan? What have you done?" they moaned

"No-nothing." he stuttered. "No, NO! This is real!" Ethan yelled as a man with glowing eyes and a red hood jumped out in front of him. "What the hell?!" Ethan turned around to see dark red clouds spiraling around bits and pieces of the morgue floating in midair. He looked down to see a yellow spinning vortex leading to nothing as he jumped above the ledge of a nearby floating piece, landing on the floor hiding hearing a voice

"Welcome to my realm, newcomer." a voice filled with evil said. "It's time to see how long you'll last from your fear." the voice finished as a thunderbolt struck a lightning rod

"There's only one person who loves using fear." Ethan moved away, remaining undetected of Scarecrow. 'And that's Scarecrow.' he thought sliding down, staying put until Crane moved somewhere else while noticing the lightning rod was closer to his grasp. 'If I can get to that lightning rod, I might be able to end this.' Thunderhead rushed on at the top of a ledge, grabbing a hold of the conducting rod as a lightning bolt struck it. It started to transform into a thunderbolt as Crane turned around and saw Thunderhead, only for him to throw the thunderbolt directly at his head as Scarecrow screamed in agonizing pain while the world around him and Thunderhead faded away. Thunderhead woke up outside the basement doors as he quickly got off his feet, finding himself back into the real world. "That was a bad trip. Now to find Gordon and Batman." he declared rushing toward the distrubance, only to hear glass shatter as he saw the dark knight standing over Harley Quinn knocked out and Commissioner Gordon tied up. "Well, damn."

"You took longer than I thought." the commissioner joked as Batman untie him

"He's out control," Batman said. "He's trying to prove something I'm not sure I can stop him this time."

"He's probably trying what most psychopathic clowns would do, create chaos and anarchy." Thunderhead said. "This is why clowns aren't always funny in Gotham. They're too much evil clowns and mimes running around creating havoc."

"Who are you?" Batman asked, snarling as Thunderhead put his hands at the dark knight

"Thunderhead. Friendly vigilante/ superhero at your service."

"I've heard of this guy." Gordon replied. "He put about four bank robbers on ice. Tazed a mugger in a alley with his hand by a witness."

"Glad to see I have some reputation in this town." Ethan joked, his face now becoming serious. "And what's down there, is something that the Joker wants his hands on. Follow me." he said with Batman and Gordon following

"Is someone having a little trouble?" Joker said with the TV showing white pale face

"Be quite." Batman snarled

"Oh, am I getting to you?" he asked, in mere sarcasm. "Am I? Good." Batman and Gordon walked downstairs with Thunderhead following behind them. They entered the small pavilion room as Gordon went to Young's computer as Ethan was next to Batman, glancing at him. "You ready for the truth?" he asked Batman

'It wants Dr. Young's log in." Gordon replied

"Never mind that. Get behind me, now!" the dark knight ordered as Gordon got away from the computer and moved behind Batman and Thunderhead. Batman's eyes went wide as he saw the skinny figure of Bane with multiple tubes coming out of his arms and legs. "Bane."

"I thought he broke out of Black Gate?" Gordon exclaimed, merely shocked

"Not likely." said Thunderhead. "More like chained in Arkham."

"Cut...Me...Down." Bane said in a voice of exhaustion

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked with little horror in his voice

"Dr. Young, the Bruja." Bane explained, still in pain. "She drained the venom from my blood, must stop her."

"Do you know how you got here, Bane?" Thunderhead asked the drained out man of Santa Prisca

"I-" Bane was suddenly cut off by Joker

"Sorry Has-been. The good doctor won't be around for much longer." he said showing a detonator on the TV. "How do you like my puppet? Let's say we cut him down?" Joker pressed the button on top of the detonator

The lights and machines behind Bane started to turn on as green liquid flowed through his tubes. He began to scream in pain as his veins started to turn green, along with muscles beginning to expand. His eyes glowed green, now roaring in rage

"Gordon, run!" Batman yelled as Gordon ran out of the small pavilion

"This is going to hurt." Thunderhead muttered as Bane broke out of his restraints

Once he got off of the restraints, a cloud of smoke blocked Batman and Thunderhead's vision. Bane sprinted toward them and tried to tackle Thunderhead, only for Thunderhead to dodge the impact and hit Bane with an ice mace by jumping above him. He didn't manage to care enough as Bane was focused on Batman. Bane swung his right fist at Batman's head, but Batman casually dodged it as Bane brought down a left fist to squash Batman. The dark knight jumped out of the way, delivering a few quick jabs across Bane's face while Thunderhead sent a electrified ice hammer down at the back of Bane's head. Bane shook it off and picked up both Batman and Thunderhead, throwing them through a wall

"Have play, boys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Joker chuckled as Bane climbed out the wall, glaring deadly at Batman and Thunderhead

"Bane, how do you say 'loser' in spanish?" Thunderhead quipped, dodging a left hook that impacted on the wall. " I mean you have a cool luchadore, but why do rely on a super steroid like VENOM or TITAN for?" Thunderhead bashed an ice shield on Bane's head. "You'd be perfect for a bull in the matador type of deal. Come on! Toro! Toro!"

Bane roared in anger as he charged toward Batman and Thunderhead, with both of them evading away from Bane's charge. Thunderhead leaped forward at Bane readying an electric kick, but a massive right hook sent him flying across the room, next to Batman. As soon as Thunderhead got up from, Bane started to charge him until Batman threw one of his batarangs at his head. Bane was rubbing his head when he rammed into a wall, leaving him staggered. Thunderhead then threw an ice ax at one of the tubes, cutting the link to Bane's TITAN formula.

"Is it me or is the lucha dore himself getting weaker?"

"He's losing his connection to TITAN." Batman said "We need to do is cut his link to it."

"Sounds easy enough. I think I can help with that." Thunderhead replied, shooting a electric bolt at Bane to anger him as the man of Santa Prisca roared in rage. "There we go."

Enraged, Bane grabbed a piece of rubble from the wall and threw it at Thunderhead. He dodged the flying rubble while launching an ice grenade in order to slow Bane down. It was barely making any effect as Bane slammed his fists to his legs, breaking the ice as he continued to charge at Batman. Thunderhead jumped out with two ice swords, cutting Bane off his supply of TITAN while Batman kept delivering a barriage of fists at Bane's head. Thunderhead finished the fight by sending a electric roundhouse kick toward Bane's face, sending him flying back to a wall as the room began to shake. Bits and pieces of rubble, started to fall from the ceiling burying Bane. Batman pulled out a batclaw while grabbing Thunderhead's arm, launching them toward an emergency hatch. Both of them exited out and where now in the docks of Arkham as Gordon walked toward them.

"You two okay?" he asked

"We're fine, Jim." Batman answered. "Where's Quinn?"

"She took off while Bane tossed you two around."

"I figured that." Thunderhead said. "Gordon, get off the island."

"I'm not a rookie, kid. I can handle myself."

"Gordon, we need you in the city." Ethan stated

"He's right. We need you in Gotham in case Joker pulls something off."

Then suddenly, Bane crashed through the walls and swatted Thunderhead away flying back to a wall. He then grabbed Batman and held him close to his face.

"I will break you Batman, the boy, and the Bruja!" Bane roared

"No Bane," Batman grunted, flicking a switch on his gauntlet. "This time I break you!"

Out of nowhere, Batman's car flew out pushing Batman off of Bane with his feet as his car crashed straight into Bane. Sending both of them to the bottom of the lake. Batman looked to where Bane threw Thunderhead, but he couldn't find the mysterious stranger in Arkham. Both Gordon and Batman walked over the lake to see bubbles slowly coming up.

"What happened to that kid?" Gordon asked the dark knight, while Gordon himself got on the boat ready to depart from Arkham

"He went off to find Dr. Young." Batman replied. "There's some sort of connection between Thunderhead and Young. And I'm going to find out what it is."

"Good luck, Batman. Don't let Joker this one."

"He won't, Jim. I won't let him."

"Bane called Dr. Young Bruja. What does it mean?" Gordon asked the dark knight while he walked away

"It's spanish for witch."


	6. Heart Ache

**Author's note: I had to keep this chapter short for a bit. I'm doing a Spider-Man and Young Avengers crossover story called Miles Morales: Young Avenger. If anyone of you want to take a look of it, be my guest. The same goes for the rest of my guys. Also, I'm working on pairings in Miles Morales: Young Avenger. I think it should be X-23, but I'm still not sure. If any of you have any ideas on who, be sure to let me know. Anyway, as always, please review and enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Heart Ache

Ethan POV

I went back to the intensive treatment section to find Young, hoping she was still safe from Joker in her office. Then all of a sudden, I smelled some kind of fume that had my perception spinning around as I fell on my knees with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes now widened as I somewhere else now, somewhere familiar to me. I walked forward through the alley way, the mirror close to me showed me only as a five year old. I saw a trail of blood in front of me as I ran, following the trail on where it was coming from. The trail ended when I spotted a woman laying dead as I fell on my knees, seeing the corpse of my dead mother. But it wasn't my mother, it was also my father and even my grandparents. Their corpses lifeless, just like my mom's. My head was down as everything around me changed, fading into black. I got up seeing debris float around me, and I knew what exactly was happening once I heard a sinister chuckle that ever since while I was in Arkham.

"Crane." I growled, seeing him in his giant for after being exposed by his fear toxin. "I'll only say once you no brained scarecrow, call this off or else."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I don't think so, my friend." he taunted, not noticing me charged a lightning rod behind me. "I'm only getting started."

"So am I." I stated, throwing the lightning rod at his chest as lightning struck, causing Scarecrow to howl in pain. The nightmare was over, Crane laid on the floor stunned as I ripped off the orange liquid in his syringes. "Where's Young? You answer wrong and your crotch gets frozen."

"Zzasz has her in her study." he told me, whimpering. "That's where they are, I swear!"

"Good boy." I mocked while hitting him square in the jaw, freezing him on the floor in the process. "Hold on Young. I'm coming."

A thung came to try and sock me in the face, but I grabbed his wrist and knee him in the guy while delivering a punch in the face. Another one came in with a knife attempting to cut my head off, while I dodged the impact forming an ice fist as I punched him in the gut. Two more thugs charged right at me as I turned my body to water and manuevered away from them, hitting the two of them in the back with an ice mace which cause them to fall to the ground hard. Aching in pain after I hit them in the back. I rushed my way to save Young in her study, only to find Zzasz holding her as a hostage with a knife up her throat.

"You, whoever you are! You come any closer and she dies!" Zzasz yelled, still holding the knife on Pen's throat

"Help me! Please, help me!" she shrieked

"Fine. I'm moving back. I'm moving back..." I trailed off away from Zzasz, turning into electricity as I surfed the wires. I made my way to a vent, getting a better of Zzasz holding a hostage Young from behind. "There we are." I whispered, getting ready to take him out by surprise

"Come on, Zzasz! Kill her! I don't need the good doctor anyone." said a voice, which was obviously clown prince of crime himself

"If I do, he might kill me!" Zzasz said cowardly. "I just know it."

"It's time to end this." I declared, zipping out of the vent as I socked him in the face. I then saw Young hitting a knock out Zzasz in the chest repeatedly, crying angrily

"You horrible monster!" Young shrieked. "You evil, evil monster!" she finished sobbing as I brought her up off the ground, while I saw Batman entering the study approaching us

"I saw Bane." he said bluntly

"I know, Joker threatened me! I wanted to stop, I even gave him his money back."

"Joker doesn't take no for an answer." he told her, stating the obvious

"The Joker wants an army." Young explained. "A twisted and horribe force to destroy Gotham. But he couldn't do it without the formula so hid it and..." she trailed off, looking down

"He has VENOM and your formula." Batman stated bluntly and almost brooding

"See? This is why no one likes clowns in Gotham anyone." I joked, trying to ease the tension a little. "Then Joker pops up, and clowns suck since then."

"There's a lab, hidden in the garden." Young stated. "It's locked off but the security codes are in that safe." she made her way toward her safe as there was confetti along with a green smiling face. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed

"Young!" I shouted, running toward her

"Get out of the way!" I heard Batman yell out, only for both of us to be blown away by the explosion

After one moment later I woke up, seeing Young's lifeless body laying on the floor. I closed her eyes as I heard footsteps, playing dead once I saw who was coming. It was Harley Quinn and a few of Joker's henchmen approaching, with warden Sharp being held captive by Quinn's men as I hear give orders. I still heard warden Sharp muttering through a gag as I opened one eye to see Quinn hold a diamond cane at the end of it.

"Poor Dr. Young." she expressed, falsely as always. "Still you know, Mister J hates a squealer." she then walked over to Sharp, glaring straight at him. "Speaking of squealers!" Harley snarled ripping the tape off from Sharp's mouth as she hit him in the gut with the diamond cane she had in her hand. The warden then gasped in pain, whimpering for help as Quinn smacked him in the back of his head with the same cane with the diamond breaking off the cane. "That loony old bin actually thought he was running this place. Talk about crazy! Well bah bye, bats got places to go. Boys if he gets back up, knock him back down. But not too rough, Mister J still needs for the party." she finished as she left her goons to deal with the Batman while I turned my entire body to electricity, following Harley heading toward the psychiartic section of the asylum. I was about to ambush until a large hand made of clay stopped me, sending me flying back to a wall as Harley glanced at me. "It's not nice to sneak up on a lady."

"Does that count for one whose dumb enough to date Joker?" I taunted. "I mean, I heard rumors he doesn't go girls. Hinted the little fixaition he has for the dark knight."

"That's not true! Mister Jay loves me!" she spatted, flushing red right in front of me

"I doubt it." I mocked, getting into a fighting stance once I saw Clayface standing in front of me. "Why could've you went out with Bane? Poison Ivy even? It had to be Joker, didn't it? You cannot pick 'em."

"Clayface! Take care of that chump!" Harley ordered Clayface, shouting as she went on ahead. "And make you sure win!"

"Ahh, Clayface. Man made of clay. So..." I trailed off, narrowing my eyes under my avaitors at him. "What's in it for you?"

"A helluva role of a lifetime!" he said, almost smugly. "Once I deal wit ya, the bat's next."

"We'll see about that." I retorted as we got ready to fight


End file.
